Out of the Blue
by Great Big Sea
Summary: Eric Blackcomb has come to town bringing up old memories in the process will his two children forgive him? My first Baywatch fanfic so please be kind! No flames!
1. Chapter One

  
  
Authors Note: I'm only going to do four chapters for a couple of my fanfics for now. Since I don't have much time because of work and my hours- well let's just say that for the last four weeks they have been weird. And not my usual Monday Tuesday and weekend deal. X( Anyway, I liked this idea I think it either will be a one shot thing- or a four shot thing. You'll know once you read it won't you? :P Cheyenne Darcie & Kelsey Buchannon and Eric Blackcomb and Cassie Barker are my own creations if you use them I will hunt you down! The name is a mountain right next to Whistler Mountain here in British Columbia I just liked the name thought I'd use it. This is my first Baywatch fanfic. NO FLAMES! You should see what I did to my last flamers- you ever heard of flame throwers? XD  
  
The ages of the two sisters are:  
  
Darcie: 17 (I took my brothers age and he's 17 right now his b-day is in October the 25th birth date: 86 three years after me)  
Kelsey: 16 (I believe that would be 87)  
Please don't nick pick me on the dates, you should know that I was crappie at math in jr. and sr high school never excelled in it. Except for my granddad and my brother.  
  
I named Darcie after a good childhood friend of mine, and I just liked the name Kelsey- even though I much prefer the name Kelsey for a boy it's just cute for the character. : )  
  
Disclaimer: Um, yeah- don't own _anything! _If I did don't you think I would be living nicely and comfortably somewhere like Hawaii? Yeah I thought so too.  
  
Summary: Eric Blackcomb makes a startling visit to LA making old memories come back to life.  
  
Out of the Blue  
  
Blue October  
  
Eric Blackcomb turned off the ignition to his black Jag, and smiled the beach was perfect. The waves were nice and big the weather wasn't too hot so he wouldn't die of head stroke. He sat in the car with the AC on high and there he saw it six people and one adult three boys and three girls walking down the beach towards three yellow seadoos. Two of the six caught his attention quickly.  
  
Eric at the time was married to a wonderful woman who was the 20th centuries Agatha Christie who wrote best selling novels. And they had two kids together Darcie the oldest and Kelsey the youngest. They were happy although that was what she thought until Eric ran off with that floozie Sharon. They packed up and moved from Sydney Australia to LA after accepting a job offer with a book publisher. Darcie and Kelsey were young- but not too young to forget about their dad.  
  
Darcie and Kelsey were just like their mother tall pretty brunette's blue eye's and very sarcastic. Cheyenne their mother was smart she knew what she wanted and she got it, and she could read anyone like a book, so it was kinda hard to try to lie to her. She loved horses knew how to ride bare back and to rope cattle and loved to play the piano and was given the gift of a soprano. Darcie was 57 pretty smart loved math loved to help people and had the taste for a good Nancy Drew book- not the new ones today you know the old ones- the yellow hard cover books from the sixties and seventies. It took her a good long time to finally get the whole complete set. She played the piano the guitar and the sax and had an alto voice. Darcie was cute and adorable loved to watch crime drama's the History channel Discovery. She played the piano like her mother and sister she was the only one who played the flute (quite beautifully I might add) and the drums. And with a pout she always got what she wanted even if she was in trouble up to her chin. She wanted to help people when she was older, maybe a doctor? No wait- a EMT- yea! An EMT- no wait- a lifeguard- no- um- what should I pick? She never knew which one and she was 56 in height.  
  
Cheyenne, I don't have to tell you that I liked the last chapter, Miles Monroe said he was young in his late twenties and had blonde hair green eyes and a great sense of humor. Thank you Miles I'm sorry that it took so long, I just needed to reedit it. Cheyenne said with a smile. Don't be sorry! I'm just glad that I could finally read it that's all. Miles said with a smile. I think there's something more to this am I right? She asked him.  
Oh! Right! I got a call from CBS last night and they love your books- they want to create a tv series, you being the creative consultant- of course.  
Miles Monroe said with a big grin. Make Blue Waves into a series? I'm not sure- I mean I'm very flattered. She said. There's no time frame just think it over tonight and and get back to me about tomorrow how does that sound? The twenty-six year old said with a grin. Sure, great. Cheyenne said. _Make my books into a tv show? That is very interesting. I will have to think about this. _Miles got up and then with a smile and said, I can't wait for your answer Chy you will not regret it if you say yes. Miles said. Great, I'll think it over. She said getting up herself by then.  
  
She walked back towards her her blue quad cab Silverardo, and grinned. Her series of books into a tv series? She didn't know but it did sound very promising.  
  
Alex Gardner glared at Kelsey she just smiled down at him. I told you to hang on didn't I? She grinned. This is cause I put that snake in your locker right? Alex asked her the cute dirty blonde haired seventeen year old. She said her older sister Darcie was laughing hard and was hitting her hand hard on her seadoo's handle bars. Would you please just let me on again? We only got a hour left ya know. Alex said still glaring up at the sixteen year old. She said with a smirk. Get on. She said. Eric now out of his car watched the scene in the ocean, he knew them of course he did he was their father. It's not like he didn't know what they looked like now. Let's not tell your dad shall we? Alex muttered. He's still mad at me for putting that snake in your locker. The teen muttered. Darcie smirked and went on ahead with Josh Hart on the back of her seadoo. So ask me what did I do to you for getting you as a partner? He asked her. Putting that snake in my locker for one thing and the other reason I'm not quite sure of yet. Kelsey said she was thirty feet behind her sister.  
  
So you stay on, while I get the dummy victim okay? And this time I don't want you to leave me there stranded! Alex said loudly. I didn't mean too! I mean you should have just swam back to shore. Kelsey said with a grin. You knew that that dummy was heavy cause of the water! And I wasn't about to swim with it! You need to hands to swim don't you? Alex asked her. Kelsey looked back at the boy on the stretcher which was attached to back of the yellow sea toy. Yea but when your saving people- I know I know I know! I hear that all the time from your dad! I don't need to hear it from you! Alex muttered loudly the girl's grin faded and then she just looked angry. I can't help it. She muttered and then was closer to their goal. I'm sorry kay? And I didn't mean to put that snake in your locker. Alex said trying to apologize. So um, were did you find the snake? She asked him. He grinned. My brother- actually my older brother Harm, he loves snakes and spiders- and it wasn't hard to smuggle it into HQ. Alex smirked. She turned around and then grinned.  
Your good Alex Gardner your good. I would like to meet your brother Harm. She said with a smile _and maybe mention to him about the snake episode. _She grinned thoughtfully.  
  
Kelsey carefully edged the seadoo near the dummy which was laying on the ragged rocks. We can't get closer because of the rocks Alex. Why is it always me? He moaned. You always choose heads! Kelsey sighed.  
You could have chosen heads this time! And not tails! Alex muttered.  
Cause I knew that you would choose heads! You always do Alex. Kelsey again reminded him. Fine just get a little bit closer please? He asked her she nodded and edged a litter closer they were still six feet away. It was a big rock formation, a large circle was formed by rocks, and little space for someone to sit and wait for rescue. The only way you could get there was by boat seadoo were by surf board.  
  
Alex dived in and began to make his way towards the he already knew that Darcie and Josh had made their way towards their And had already started their way back to the beach. Shelly Winters, and Clay Walker were probably already on the beach. Go ahead! Get on! Kelsey shouted. On the rocks? Are you crazy? Alex shouted back. Your not afraid are you? The girl shouted at him. He sighed and shook his head and then carefully got on the rocks he hated the feel of rocks on his bare feet. If you had to walk on rocks on the beach with nothing on your feet you would start to hate it too. He looked around careful that no seadoo's or any Baywatch boats with senior lifeguards were around. He grinned grabbed the dummy by it's leg and chucked it towards Kelsey who shrieked and then ducked so she wouldn't be hit. The dummy landed half on and half off of the stretcher.  
  
Alex just grinned and then swam back to the seadoo Kelsey glared at him. What? It worked didn't it? He asked with a playful grin. I hope to gods that you don't do that in real life- with a _real _victim! She said loudly.  
He didn't loose his grin infact it just went wider- like the Cheshire cat. By that time Darcie and Josh had come back and were talking quickly about some new Japanese manga that was now in one of their favorite comic/manga stores. Shelly and Clay were fighting over who would save the the next time. Now they were just waiting for Kelsey and Alex hoping that the girl didn't try to drown the young teenager. We're not going to say a thing about how we saved the dummy She said quickly. So you don't think Mitch would be to happy to find out that I chucked the dummy onto the stretcher? Alex asked her still grinning, she looked back and sighed.  
  
Eric Blackcomb walked up towards them the third and last seadoo came up and landed on the beach next to the other two seadoos. The four teens didn't look up Kelsey got off while Alex grabbed the dummy by it's right leg and then started to drag it behind him. I hope that you don't do that with your victim Alex. Mitch said checking his clipboard but the boy just grinned and dropped the dummy's leg. Okay you four we're done here for the day. Mitch called out. Gundam Wing! Josh argued. Sailor Moon! Darcie shot back. Gundam Wing! Sailor Moon!  
  
Gundam Wing!  
Sailor Moon!  
  
Gundam Wing!  
Sailor Moon!  
  
Gundam Wing!  
Sailor Moon!  
  
They continued to argue and didn't stop when they got into the first lifeguard vechile. Your sister is going to be the death of me. Mitch moaned. You two ride up with me. Mitch said to Alex and Kelsey. Shelly and Clay went with Cassie. Eric got back into his Jag and followed them towards Baywatch HQ.  
  
A pretty tall dirty blonde woman was giggling with a cute dark haired man at a local cafe' _I know that's Sharon Wakefield but that's sure not Eric. Shame. Maybe they broke up? I always knew that that woman had a wondering eye! _Cheyenne went through the light just as soon as it turned green this was something that she needed to tell someone.  
  
The Sliverado pulled into the parking lot Eric was watching the six kids fighting (as usual) he didn't notice the pick-up park right in front of him.  
Eric smiled up as the tinted window of the drivers side come down there was Cheyenne smiling down at him the smile was evil. Look who's here! I didn't expect you to be here. She said the evil grin still there. I see your love for big ass and very _expensive _trucks didn't die when we divorced I see Chy. Eric said with a sarcastic smile which he sent up towards his ex-wife. So how long was it Eric? She asked him. How long what? He asked. You and Sharon? Sharon Wakefield? A week? A month? A day? She asked him grinning. Oh her, we dated for four years. But then I found out that she was cheating on me- since the first day we started dating. Eric said looking up at her. Sure the car was blocking the sun but it still made his eye's skint. Oh! That's awful! Hearing how the cheater was being cheated that's too bad. Cheyenne said grinning evily. I see that you didn't loose your sense of humor, it would have been a pity. Your blocking people. Eric said quickly. She backed up quickly and soared into the spot right next to Eric the grill of the truck facing out for a easy getaway. The mammoth Chevy silently laughed at the pipsqueak Jaguar.  
  
She got out of the car and then walked right up to him, she had a nice tan and she still had the figure that she had when she was dating and was married to Eric. So uh- seeing anyone lately? Eric asked. She grinned and showed her wedding band which made Eric's mouth drop.  
How long? He asked. When we were here a year, if you will excuse me nice seeing you again Eric we should do this more you and I. I'm picking up the girls and their father might want a lift- seeing how his cars in the shop. She grinned waved and then stopped. Boy do you wish you still had this body? She said with a laugh and waved behind her. Eric put his hand in this mouth. _And their father? Who am I then? _Eric thought looking tired and bitchy. He watched the Aussie walk towards Mitch and Cassie and watch them kiss and watched what he had left go of.  
  
Hi mom. Darcie said with a smile. Could I ask one question? Kelsey asked Alex. The snakes name. She asked. Alex groaned, We have to change that. Kelsey smiled.  
  
You know how many season's Gundam Wing has? Josh asked loudly.  
Yea! One to many! Sailor Moon! Five kick ass seasons! Darcie growled.  
Yea! And only five! Got cancelled after five seasons! Josh glared. Darcie grabbed her bag and then thrusted a DVD in his hands. Watch this last episode and you'll find out why Sailor Moon- is _better_ then Gundam Wing!  
  
Authors Note: I loved to watch Gundam Wing but alas I haven't been able to watch in I believe six or seven years. -;; Gundam Wing was the first anime that introduced me to the whole anime world! : ) It's kinda funny cause at first I thought Sailor Moon was a badly written cartoon from North Amercia! :P This is a longer chapter then I normally write. Don't worry there will be some more of Eric and he'll soon meet Darcie and Kelsey.  
  
Blue October 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
You don't seem to happy to see me am I right? Eric asked the two girls.  
Would you be if your father ran out on you? Kelsey asked there it was again- talking without thinking first it sometimes landed her in deep trouble or just plain deep water. So how long has she been-? Eric asked them. They dated for six months and then the next year got hitched. Darcie smiled. Eric said quietly. What? Should have stayed with us? Oh c'mon! Look at her! Pretty tall! Sexy nice figure. Oh and one hell of a sex- Okay! I get it! Eric said waving his hands. Well you would have known this and _us_ if you just stayed got to know us.  
Kelsey glared. Oh and I'm seventeen. Darcie said sarcasticly. And I'm sixteen. Kelsey said.I still got my voodoo doll kit back at home. Kelsey said very quietly to her older sister. Good still have that long knife? Darcie asked. You bet I do. Kelsey chuckled evily.  
  
Why didn't you tell them? Mitch asked Cheyenne. They would have never agreed to it you know that. You know them better. She said. They need this, and I do too.  
  
I didn't expect you to like me in all when I got here but I wanted to talk with you two girls. I knew that you two would probably wouldn't want to have nothig to do with me and I understand that. Eric said letting the words tumble out. I would like to get to know you girls again, if you will let me that's something that I think is important. Eric said. For right now? Darcie asked. No! Not for right now! Lis- You didn't think we _or _mom was that important when you left Sydney. So your not important to us right now! She said angrily, Darcie was usualy the more quiet of the two- but if provoked she could get right up in your face I mean _right _up in your face. She wasn't the type of girl that you should get angry at. Kelsey was more the confidant one, and the out spoken of the two, of course Eric would have known that if he had stayed wouldn't he now?  
  
Darc- Eric began. Let's go Kel. Darcie said shooting death glares at Eric and grabbed her sister's arm and dragged Kelsey towards the Silverado.  
Hun why don't you go with the girls, I think I might just have a chat with Eric.  
  
If you going to chew my head off like those two then go ahead. Eric said quietly. No I'm not I see that your talk with the girls didn't go well I see. She said looking at the two very quiet girls in the pickup. Well it would have been weird if it went very well now wouldn't it? Eric said with a small smile. I didn't think that they would run up into my arms and want to hug. I knew that they wouldn't be too happy to see me. Hell I'm not too happy to see me in the mornings. Eric sighed. Well I knew that you weren't the best example of men when I first dated you and married. Cheyenne said. And then why did you marry me then? If I wasn't the best of example men could give out? Eric asked her. Well you were nice cute and well I loved you. But then you met Sharon. You could talk with the girls they will have calmed down in a couple of days or so. Cheyenne said. Well I really came down here because of a Medical Convention and then I have to go back to my practice. But I think I might just do that. Eric said. Good I would like that and the girls need that too, and just make sure either me or Mitch is in the room. I don't want to think about what those two girls mgit do to you. Cheyenne said. She turned around and then stopped but thought better and walked away back towards the truck.  
  
The girls were quiet the whole way back towards home, the two adults knew better then to try to make conversation the girls would just go deeper into quietness and shoot death glares at the two adults. Once they got home Darcie jumped into watching her subbed Sailor Moon DVD's on her computer. And Kelsey decided to shoot down enemy airplanes while having her Sawyer Brown CD's volume up blast. That's how they vented.  
  
A quiet knock was heard on Darcie's door a loud what is it? was the answer Cheyenne walked in and Digger the male tabby padded in as well. You want to talk? Her mother asked. No not really. Darcie said turning her gaze back to the computer the image of Sailor Moon fighting a season one youma sounded much better then talking about Eric Blackcomb. We need to talk, your father's talking with Kelsey. Cheyenne added. A smile came up on Darcie's face. That's cause he knows were she keeps her voodoo doll kit. Darcie laughed.  
  
Cheyenne smiled at the comment. Would you care to tell me were your sister hides it? You wanted to talk mom? Darcie asked advoiding the question. Yes, and it's about Eric and before you got back to your anime, we need to talk about this. Eric's coming back in a week, and he wanted to chat with you and your sister. Her mother repiled. And why would we need to talk with him? He made it clear when we were young that he didn't want to be in our live so why should we? Darcie mumbled.  
  
Her mother sat on her bed and turned the chair on wheels so the girl could face her. We really need to chat and he's going to come back whether or not you two like it.Don't come any closer! I'll do it! Kelsey warned holding up a red voodoo doll and a knife in her right hand. You wouldn't. Mitch said. Oh- wouldn't I? Oh right yeah I wouldn't. Kelsey sighed and threw the two items on her bed and sat down on the edge of it. We need to talk about Eric. Why? He's not even a person! He's evil! He's an abandoner! Yeah! Kelsey said firmly. I'm sure that's not even a word Kelly. Mitch sighed. Well even if it isn't it _should _be! Kelsey said nodding her head in her own agreement.  
  
Eric's coming back in one week and he wants to talk with you and your sister. He said. Oh? I'll just- I'll just- about what? She asked him. I'm not going to get to know him! He didn't bother to get to know us! I bet he doesn't even know our favorite colors! Kelsey said folding her arms looking at her posters- which was kinda hard if your eye's were closed.  
  
Her itunes was replaying itself with the sound paused she opend up her eyes and then said: he left us in Sydney- and then he took up pratice in Malibu, just so he could be with that bimbo Sharon! But what I find is justice she was banging another guy behind his back! Kelsey laughed.  
Mitch said his voice high- father authority. Said a tall handsome boy who walked by. Look who's talking! Kelsey shouted to the disapereing form. He threw is hands up and sighed I give up. He moaned.  
  
Kelsey got up, don't beat yourself up dad. She grinned but then she sighed. Okay I'll talk to him! Just make sure I don't bring my voodoo kit.  
I hate him. Kelsey said quietly and left her bedroom.  
  
So what did the girls say? Eric asked over the phone. Just make sure that your in a public place with a lot of people okay Eric? I don't want to see any CSI's there when I come to pick them up. Cheyenne sighed. A audible smile was heard, so they agreed to talk with me? Eric asked.  
Yes, but one thing- don't get up on Darcie's ire okay? You may not have been here to learn of it- but me and Mitch have to live through it when it's spiked. Cheyenne said. She said goodbye and hung up. Just think of it as uh- double date kinda thing. She heard her husband say. Dad! I'm not gonna baby-sit my sisters! Hobie moaned. I hated it to come this way, kay if you agree just to watch over things and the girls I'll tell you were she hides her voodoo doll of you. Mitch said. Hobie sighed. Okay dad I'll make sure that their fine, wait a minute- she made voodoo doll out of me!? Hobie said his voice high.  
  
Thank you Hobie, and it's next week on Tuesday at 12:00. Cheyenne said happily giving him a hug. You don't trust him? Hobie asked. Let's just leave it at that shall we? Cheyenne said.  
  
Someone help! Kelsey screamed as they saw the terrified girl come running out of her sisters room apparently Darcie had found her sisters voodoo doll collection and just happed to find a small needle. Poor Kelsey screamed. Someone help meeeeeeeee!  
Should we? Hobie asked. Mitch waved it aside. No I think they need to vent this one out. Cheyenne said and the two walked off leaving the poor young adult wondering whether or not his two step-sisters would kill each other.  
  
Author's Note: I will write up the second part of this when I strike the mood. And that would be a one shot fic. : ) I'm working on another one soon. I was thinking of writing another Martin Mystery fanfic, but I need my inner muse to strick and prick me with good ideas. And since I have three day's off from my job who knows? : ) 


End file.
